


alex and willie have a talk

by Scarlet_jatp



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Getting Together, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_jatp/pseuds/Scarlet_jatp
Summary: Alex and willie go to the hollywood sign and end up talk about their relationship...i suck at summaries lol
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	alex and willie have a talk

**Author's Note:**

> hi just an fyi this takes place after the last episode an it's in willies perspective. 
> 
> I hope you like it and happy reading :)

" I forgot It's chilly up here other ways I would of made sure you had a jacket," I say when I saw him shiver. "I'm fine," Alex said while trying to hold back a shiver. "no you aren't you're shivering, here have my jacket," saying as I start to take it off. "no I'm fine you'll be cold if I have," he said, " alexander please just take it , I have a sweater on any ways," I say giving him slight puppy dog eyes cause I know he wont say no then. "fine," he say gently grabbing the jacket to put it on. 

''Whoa,'' Alex whispered when we finally got to the h letter of the sign and I smiled at him saying ''cool right? '','' yea,'' he said smiling. we ended up taking a bunch of photos with he's old camera be the sign. after a while we decided to just chill on the hill in front of the sign because we want to watch the stars. during that time Alex ended up laying his head on my should which made my heart skip a beat god hell be the death of me ,,,,wait I guess he'll be the second death of me. '' U tired? ''I asked softly instead of answering he just nodded he's head. I smiled laying a kiss on his head before laying mine on top of his head. 

After use sitting like that for a couple of minutes I suddenly heard Alex say so quietly that I barely heard him ''hey willie?'' ''mhm?'' ''thanks for bring me here, and I never thanked you for helping me I would of been so lost without you helping me,'' he said. ''of course, you know I would do anything for you) I said honestly. ''as would I,'' he said while turning to look at me. As I look into his beautiful eyes full of so many emotions I start to build up my confidence to ask he something I've been meaning to since we've meet. 

"hey, can I ask you something alex?" i asked. "sure" he said while not looking away, ''Okay but you have to promise you'll be totally honest when you answer,'' I say nervously because I'm terrified of what he'll say. '' I will'' he's says softly. before I asked I stared in to his to see if he's lying when i see nothing but honesty and love I finally get the gut to as,' would youu, sorry ill just start over " he grab my hand and gives it a little squeezed as he say "hey, its okay take a deep breath.'' I took a few deep breaths as I looked at his hand in mine before try again "would you be my boyfriend alex," I asked. ''really you someone like me to be your boyfriend, why?'' he said sounding gently confused which hurt my heart.'' hey if someone like you means someone whos amazing at drums, whos cares about everyone he's ever meet to the point he would risk his life for them. some one whos has the biggest heart , whos beautiful as much on the outsides as on the inside then yes I would want someone like you ." I say as I lift my head to look him in the eyes. he starts to tear up as he says,'' but you would hate me as your boyfriend I'm probably better of just being your friend. 

I put my cup on of his cheeks in my free hand wiping away the tear that's fallen as i tell him," no I wouldn't because,,, because I love you''. ''you love me?'' he says with wide eyes. I drop me hand from his face as I start to say'' yea, I sound like some weirdo I mean we aren't even together I'm sayy-" then he kissed me but pulled away quickly stuttering out" shit sorry I shouldn't of done that.'' I pulled him for another kiss as I wrap my arms his neck to pull him closer. we end shared short kiss for a bit as the sun came up shinning right on us. i pulled away from a kiss and asked in a teasing voice " you never answered my question?'' he giggled which made me smile before he answered with,'' yes it would be my absolute pleasure to be your boyfriend,'' I pulled him in to my chest in a tight hug and then he said, '' I love you too by the way.'' I kissed his head as I tightened the hug. we stayed like for what felt like for ever but was only 5 minutes before alex mumbled in to my chest '' I should go the boys are probably up looking and worrying where I am." I kissed his head and one last squeezed before pulling away, '' okay how about tonight i pick you so we can go on are first date?'' 

" okay, what about your jacket?'' '' keep it,'' I replied "you sure?'' he said quietly" yea it looks better on you anyways, I love you.'' he blushed as he replied ''I love you too, bye,'' "bye.'' he gave me one last kiss before he poofed away. I poofed back to my room and flopped on my bed smiling think about what just happed as i fell asleep with a big smile on my face....

**Author's Note:**

> should i do a part two where the band finds out about Willie and Alex?
> 
> let me know if there where any mistakes please <3


End file.
